Miracle Man (Episode 1.3)
Tyndall: Investigate a site where Morpheus was seen shortly before his death at the hands of the mysterious Assassin. We are hoping to find clues that will reveal the identity of the group or individual responsible for hiring the Assassin to kill Morpheus. Tyndall: Morpheus is known to have been in that area shortly before he was killed. It is possible that the Assassin was stalking him at that point. It's a long shot, but perhaps one or both of them left some trace behind that will give us a clue to the motive behind the murder. See if you can find something. Operator: That man appears to be a resident. it couldn't hurt to question him. [Friendlies?:Gabriel Failing ] Gabriel Failing: Morpheus' murderer? Hah, eheh... oh dear. What makes you think Morpheus is dead? He's survived worse'n this before, you know. At least, that's what I've heard. Tyndall: Morpheus surviving apparent death? This sounds like an urban legend, but it also sounds like the rumor is spreading. Perhaps there's something to it. Leave the area, Warrior--we need to track this rumor down. Gabriel Failing: Hey, what are you, cops? Ask around, I'm not the only one who's heard the story. Tyndall: Warrior, I've done some checking and found that this rumor about Morpheus miraculously surviving a certain-death encounter in the past is spreading across the City. Certain factors point to the involvement of Ehrsson, an underground Exile leader and rabid rumormonger. I'm updating your waypoint to with Ehrsson's suspected hideout--go see if you can get any useful information out of him. Operator: Ehrsson and his gang should be in that building. Defend yourself as necessary against the gang, but don't hurt Ehrsson himself. We need him to answer some questions about this Morpheus rumor. Operator: Ehrsson should be in the room behind the far door. Operator: What? He isn't here... Wait, I'm picking up a strong signal nearby, moving fast. Ehrsson must be making a break for it.Catch him before he escapes, {Redpill_name}! Ehrsson: Gah! Okay, you got me, copper. Hands off the threads. I heard the story about Morpheus surviving against miraculous odds--a much younger Morpheus, mind you-- from a dude who claimed to be a buddy of his from way back in the day. He didn't give me his name, but he did mention that this went down during "Operation Eabani," whatever that was. Tyndall: "Operation Eabani"? I'm going to have to check on that. It sounds like it predates our current database. Leave the area for now, operative. Ehrsson: look, that's all I know: "Operation Eabani." The dude didn't tell me his name, i don't know where he lives, and he didn't leave me his business card. Tyndall: "Operation Eabani" seems to have been a covert op that Morpheus was involved in shortly after he learned about the prohecy of "The One." Our old records from that period were destroyed in the final Machine attack on Zion, but the Machines may have a record stored somewhere. I'm going to send you a Machine network access point that we know about... Tyndall: The Machines have an access terminal in that building where they store info for their redpill operatives. We secretly cracked it long ago. We aren't supposed to know about it, of course--in fact, under the Truce, you aren't suppose to be there. Warrior, understand that if you are captured, Zion will deny any involvement. So... let's not get caught, shall we? Just take it slow and keep an eye out for that access terminal. Security: Infiltration detected. Machine Exterminator: You will be deleted. Tyndall: There's the network terminal. try the password "minop"-- it should give you access to search for inforamtion about Operation Eabani. Computer: Enter password> minop Password accepted. Enter query> Operation Eabani Searching... Searching... Match found: "Operation Eabani" An infiltration attempt by Zion operatives in sector A43DF, cycle 373215. Zion operatives involved: Mosquito Beadell Morpheus Seginus Aitken Albireo Sirrah Enter query> _ Tyndall: So Operation Eabani really exists. Perhaps one of those operatives is the person Ehrsson talked to. You could search using the Current Intel net machine close to that room--loo for the white computer. Operator: There's the intel computer. Run a search for recent activity by any of Morpheus' "Operation Eabani" co-operatives. Computer: Enter query> Mosquito, Beadell, Seginus, Aitken, Albireo, Sirrah Searching... Match found: "Seginus" Ex-Zion operative last traced in sector T39B2, cycle 512448. Possible hostile program presence. Enter query> _ Operator: Great, we got a match! Leave the area and I'll upload those coordinates to you. Tyndall: I'm uploading the co-ordinates of Morpheus' old friend, Seginus, to you now. Let's find out what he knows about Morpheus' history of surviving certain death... Surely Morpheus couldn't still be alive after the Assassin's attack... could he? Operator: Seginus should be somewhere in that building.I'm detecting the presence of... imposter Agents? They must be the "hostile" programs referred to in the machine's intel database. I thought they'd retreated from the Matrix. Could they have some special interest in Seginus? Operator: Good work, operative! You've cut their communications uplink. Now they won't be able to call for backup. Operator: The far door appears to be locked. If you can't open it yourself, look around the area for a key. Operator: That must be Seginus. Seginus: hah! What kept you? Operator: Get him out of there, quickly! Seginus: We needn't dally around here. Operator: Good, Seginus is realtively safe now. Tyndall: I'm uploading the location of one of our nearby safehouses to you now. Take Seginus there for debriefing. Tyndall: We have a guarded room in that building that we can use for debriefing Seginus. We need to find out what possible connection Morpheus' escape during Operation Eabani might have with his apparently fatal encounter with the Assassin. Operator: The debriefing room is through the next door. Duncombe: You should take Seginus into the next room. Operator: Wait, why's Seginus stopped? Operator: You've reached the debriefing room. Seginus: Aren't those "agent" fellows droll? I hardly expected them to see them again after The War. Small world, the Matrix. Cert: Don't worry, this room is secure. Tyndall: So that's what happened. You can leave the area now, operative. Our people will handle Seginus from here. Seginus: So, Morpheus and Operation Eabani. The op was a bust, Agents were all over us. Morpheus wouldn't jack out until everyone else had made it, but then the Agents wrecked the hardline before he could use it. He was trapped in there with three Agents. But he got out. He told us later that he'd somehow found a truck with keys in the ignition, then managed, somehow, to steer it while the Agents were ripping it apart-- and crashed it, again somehow, right next to what turned out to be an active hardline. He couldn't really explain it, just said that he felt like destiny was guiding him. He was never the same after that. Duncombe: Good job! Alamak: Eabani? Never heard of it. Vsekhsvyatskij: Great, so those imposter agents are kidnapping our veteran operatives now? Sheesh. Bilkis: I've never heard of this Seginus fellow before. Did he really know Morpheus? Edmondson: Did you try searching for your own name in the Machine intel database? You never know, they might have you on record. Tyndall: Well done, Warrior, now we know what happened during Operation Eabani. But it doesn't sound like Morpheus would remain out of contact if he were still alive. I'm afraid that whatever guided him out of harms way in Eabani didn't save him from the Assassin. Still, I wonder how many other secrets lie in Morpheus' past--and was it one of them that came back to haunt him in the form of the Assassin? completed *''Episode 1.3: The Death of Morpheus (?)'' Category:Zionite Missions (Episode 1.3) Category:Episode 1.3 Missions